Platinum Big Brother 5 (All Stars 1)
Platinum Big Brother 5, ''more populaly known as ''Platinum Big Brother: All Stars 1 is the fifth season of the Platinum Big Brother series which was introduced to tengaged towards the end of October 2013. The season is set to last 23 days, ending just before the Christmas period. This season will be the first season to have a full cast of past Platinum Big Brother players. Platinum Big Brother 5 was announced as an all stars season half way through season four was airing sparking various rumours of who would be entering the house, how they were decided and how many houseguests will enter. It was later revealed that a shorlist of 20 hopefuls will be put into a poll, four of the houseguest placements will then be chosen by tengaged, the other 10 placements will be alloacated by production hich confirmed 14 total houseguests will be entering the house. The season is set to premiere on tengaged.com on November 29th 2013 at 7 EST. Production and casting After four successful seasons tengaged participant announced the renewal of the series with an all anticipated all star season which will see the best and most likable past houseguests from season one to season four enter the house and have another shot at winning the Platinum Big Brother house. The shortlist of 20 hopeful houseguests is going to be revealed at the season four finale where tengaged will then start to select their houseguests for the season, while the potential houseguests campaign to get in the house and receiving votes. It was announced that the cast would be revealed at a live premiere episode in a special key ceremony outside the Platinum Big Brother house. How to play The game generally works on a 2-day rotation, the live show, which includes an eviction, new head of household competition and nominations all on one day. The veto competition and veto meeting are then held the next day. This season had a change in time scheduling from previous seasons, the shows were at 7 EST/6 CST daily. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for possible eviction. Then houseguets compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner get's a chance to veto one of the HoH's nominations, if they do the HoH must name a replacement nominee, but cannot nominate the veto winner. All houseguests, apart from the nominees then vote to evict one of the nominees. (The HoH only votes in the event of a tie). The houseguest that receives the most votes to evict has to leave the house. From the final 9 onwards, evicted houseguests become part of the 'Big Brother Jury.' On finale night, the Jury of seven vote between the final 2 on who should be crowned the winner of Platinum Big Brother: All Stars. At the final 3, the HoH is split into 3 parts to determine who the final HoH is. Securing themselves an automatic place in the final two. Twist of the season This season will feature 14 past houseguests as they battle to become the winner of Platinum Big Brother: All Stars Houseguests Twenty potential candidates for this season were revealed at the Platinum Big Brother 4 season finale. After they were revealed the public was able to cast their votes for their favorite past houseguests to return to the house. The four highest vote getters from the public earned a place in the all star house while production chose the other ten. The official cast was announced live at the season premiere. 'Candidates' The candidates for this season were revealed at the season finale of Platinum Big Brother 4. There past houseguests were all potential candidates, but ultimately did not make the final cut. Voting History